


怪诞梦境02上

by urderyek



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek
Summary: 哇，时隔好久，再次写肉，感觉有些生疏了呢/惭愧脸，不过已经尽力了hhh希望各位能够看的开心，以及这只是第二章的上篇。





	怪诞梦境02上

　　怪诞“梦”境02 上

　　头有些昏沉，月醒了，可以说是醒了，

　　可恶，那个混球...回想起梦境里所发生的事..

　　稍稍揉了揉脑袋，今天还是有很多事情要做的，只是梦中的场景仿佛切身体会过，无法忘怀，让月感到有些别扭，但他无意纠结于“梦”中琐事。

　　月起床将卧柜上叠整齐的行装带上，进入厕所，洗漱，如厕，换衣。

　　看着镜子里的自己，月淡淡地扬起了一个微笑，今天应该也能一切顺利。

　　_这里是分割线_

　　一天下来，不算疲惫，该做的事已做，最近并没有起什么比较大的风浪，遵循着自己睡眠以及休息时间的月，洗漱完毕，已准时躺在床上。

　　显然昨晚上的“梦”在困意的侵袭下并不在月的心中留下太多印记。

　　只是...

　　夜深了，床上的人也渐渐沉入了梦乡。

　　束缚，是比上次还要压抑的束缚的疼痛感。

　　凉意袭来，周围混沌，看不清自身，看不清周围的环境。

　　感觉双手被捆于身后，不知为何，无法呼吸，没有充足的氧气，只有一阵又一阵的凉意袭来。

　　窒息，渐渐的一个人，快失去意识的情况下，出现了一道声音，“月君，晚上好。”

　　...不好，与其听到这位的声音还不如继续这样下去。

　　像是3D围绕一般，他的声音一圈一圈的扩散，还带有回音，“看上去月君你好像不是很好呢...”

　　...

　　“只有一个人说话的话，太寂寞了，月君..”

　　施于脖子突入其来的压迫，使得月浑身有些紧绷，呼吸变得急促，月无意于L周旋，但并不代表他想要被他所征服。

　　使出浑身的力气做出反抗，那只讨厌的手终于取下，夜神月感到自己的头发稍稍凌乱了，五感也在渐渐恢复。

　　眼前浮现出一个绝对让他感到不快的身影。

　　有些模糊，而自身，由余光瞥向，身上的还是刑服，只是有些破碎。

　　场景变得更加幽暗了，像是被黑暗压制到极致但又有微弱的光明。

　　忽然，无限的亮光照起，等月眯起眼睛睁开后，场景完全变了，可以说房间布置，装修的色调都十分温暖和和谐。

　　唯一不和谐的一处大概就是自己被捆绳所吊缚了起来，身体失重的感觉让月感到不适，更何况是这种奇怪的姿势。

　　空无一人。

　　正当月十分无聊，想要结束这场荒唐的梦境的时候，耳垂和耳根传来的湿意和热气使得月不禁轻哼一声。

　　感觉到失态的月不禁微微扭了下头，垂下的刘海挡住了他片刻的情不自禁。

　　那是他的敏感点，他自己之前都不知道。

　　哗啦，衣服被撕碎，月有些震惊的抬起了头，眼前有着黑色狂野头发的男人手捏着衣服的碎片，有些“无辜”地扭了扭头。

　　“月君，忘了上一次我说要做练习的事了吗，只做我们的，属于我们的练习。”

　　“..开什么玩笑.？”

　　“不是玩笑哦，月君，”L轻抚了抚月君的脸庞，“这里是我专心为月君所布置的哦，这里...由我掌控。”

　　试探性的轻吻了吻月，深入舌头，温柔而又强势的将月带动，看着眼前闭眼的男人，月忽然有些迷惑了。

　　可惜双手双脚被吊缚于空中。

　　看着月的毫无反应，L将空下来的双手一只轻轻揉捏暴露于空中的乳/头，一只则向月的下档探去。

　　隔着内裤揉搓起来，将两颗球体玩弄于手心，也不忘轻撸慢慢苏醒的茎体。

　　被另外一个男性所触碰私处的屈辱感和微微感到舒服的羞耻感使得月不禁扭了扭身躯，有限的挪动空间只是带给了L更多的乐趣。

　　L睁大了双眼看月的反应，因为羞耻感而闭起了双眼的月，额头都满满的渗出了微汗。

　　不知道怎么说，感觉有些性感。

　　可以看到更多，想要看到更多，一只手将月的下裤彻底脱掉，茎体已经慢慢的抬起了头，轻揉龟头，搔勾一下，孔洞慢慢流出清色的液体，有些色情。

　　“！呵，啊”被这一挠勾到的月不自主的轻吟了一下。

　　离开唇部，向脖颈以下，微微含住一颗乳头，轻轻提拉，慢慢撕咬，缓缓摩擦，浅浅轻䑛，像肉食动物捕到猎物般的悠闲品尝。

　　月微微扬起了下巴，不经意的咬住了唇，他不知道L到底想做什么，但这与他无关，毕竟这不算是现实。

　　直到L将他的内裤彻底扯下，并含着了他的O

　　他有些震惊，也不能够再保持之前的一些淡定，“龙崎，你到底想做什么，额..啊.！”

　　只是轻舔球体，L又将其一把含住，另一只手也不停歇的揉搓另一个球体，色情的发出了啧啧声，像是品尝着什么美味的甜点般，有些爱不释手。

　　然后

　　忽地，将阴茎顶端的孔洞用灵活的舌头围绕着舔䑛，尝试用舌尖“钻”入，一手不闲，另一只手握住茎体，再一把深入，微微腥的味道传入鼻中、口中。

　　但身上人的反应显然有趣的多。

　　L想。有些恶趣味的将手指探入股缝，身上人的轻颤和怒呵使得L笑的轻抖。

　　很久很久，没有这么有趣过了。

　　只是还没结束呢，月君，我们之间。

　　像是要把月吞入口腹般的疯狂，汗滴一滴一滴的滴在地板上充做背景音，与其和弦的是月的闷哼声与淡淡的轻吟。

　　最后，射入于L的口中，饱含着余韵的究竟是谁呢...

　　是精液随着嘴角缓缓流下，有些狼狈的L，

　　还是微微眯起双眼，有点沉浸于高潮的月呢。

　　彼时，L抬头与月对视，双眼里是月看不清的情绪。

　　未完待续。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 哇，时隔好久，再次写肉，感觉有些生疏了呢/惭愧脸，不过已经尽力了hhh  
> 希望各位能够看的开心，以及这只是第二章的上篇。


End file.
